


The Itsty Bitsy Spider

by casually_not_fitting_in



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren comes to the rescue, Fluff, I dont know how to tag so bare with me, M/M, Oneshot, canonverse, ereri, he also enjoys the nice scenery, levi drinks some tea, riren - Freeform, spider - Freeform, spider friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casually_not_fitting_in/pseuds/casually_not_fitting_in
Summary: Eren gets woken up in the middle of the night by Levi to kill a spider.





	The Itsty Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot and my first fanfic. Enjoy!

It was another one of those nights where Levi couldn't sleep. 

He tossed and turned all night, being careful not to wake up Eren who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He decided he had enough so he got up and made his way down the hall towards the dining hall so he could make some tea. It helped him sleep just a little bit better. 

Levi made his tea and then sat down in his chair. It was lonely sitting there by himself, but he wasn't going to wake up somebody just for their company. 

After he was done, he got up and decided to take a walk outside. It would take a while for the tea to get in his system so he could sleep. 

As he was walking, he realized that maybe being alone wasn't so bad. I mean, he's always been by himself for the longest time but that doesn't mean he didn't want anyone by his side. But now he has Eren who made him way more happy. Eren made him not so alone. Levi has come to realize that being alone can be hard but sometimes it's for the best. 

Levi looked up at the moon accompanied by the stars. It was truly beautiful. He wondered if the outside world was just as gorgeous. He's heard stories from Eren about how amazing it must be, but he wasn't sure if they have been true considering that all he has seen out there had been death and destruction. 

Levi had been walking out for a while so he decided he would go back and try to sleep again. 

He entered his room and went to lay down but he wanted to refresh himself. 

Making his way to his own private bathroom, he looked back to take in how beautiful Eren was while he was asleep.

He went inside and closed the door quietly. He lit the lantern and hung it up and then made his way toward the sink. 

He washed his face and looked up into the mirror to admire himself when he saw it. 

It being a huge black spider just staring back at him.

Levi never ran so fast. That spider was one of the scariest things he has ever seen. Sure, he might be Humanity's Strongest Soldier who fought titans on the daily but spiders were something else. 

He ran towards Eren's bedside and started to shake him awake. Levi decided to scratch all the things he had said earlier about how being lonely was great because if being by himself meant facing spiders by yourself, he would rather have someone by his side constantly. 

"Er-Eren! Wake up..." Levi whispered loudly. He kept on shaking him awake. If he didn't wake up now then the spider might disappear mysteriously. 

"Ok, Ok, I'm awake! What made you wake me up at 3am? This better be good..." 

"Th-there's a spider! In the bathroom! Kill it kill it kill it-" Eren sighed loudly and dramatically got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. 

"Where is it?" Eren sighed, once again. 

"I-it's by the sink!" Levi was peeking his head into the doorway.

Eren saw it. He grabbed a piece of paper and guided the spider onto it. He walked towards the doorway about to leave.

"Where are you taking it?" Levi asked.

"Outside?"

"You mean you're not going to crush the life out of it? It doesn't deserve to live."

"Wha- NO! Of course not! It's a living creature who is just like us." And just like that, Eren walked out and then came back a few minutes later with no paper and spider. 

"Get back to bed. I'm tired." Eren said while yawning. 

As ther laid down, Levi gave Eren a kiss to his forehead, "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Eren turned away from Levi and thought about how stupid he was for not dating Levi earlier. The captain may look scary with his cold demeanor, but on the inside, he was just like the rest of us. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate it. I would also appreciate it if you left so judgment. I need to improve somehow.  
> This wasn't as long as I thought it was but I decided I that I said everything that I wanted to say so I didn't see the point in adding more pointless material.  
> This is kinda based off something that happened to me a few days ago.  
> I have a tumblr account! If you want to check that out as well, it has a slightly different username than here (casually-not-fitting-in)  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
